


Sparkling Future

by pyrogirl2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Stiles cannot shut up, The team thinks he's weird but like him anyways, but not really, kinda a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrogirl2000/pseuds/pyrogirl2000
Summary: Stiles moved to New York to study after all the bullshit that was Beacon Hills. He can't stop some of those self-sacraficing tendencies for some reason though, so here he is, fighting along side a group of people he doesn't know against what is most definitely aliens.Apparently aliens exists. He should have guessed.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stiles Stilinski & Avengers Team
Comments: 20
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

The only thought in Stiles mind was _this was not what he had in mind when he left Beacon Hills_. The questionable figures that stood in the front of the lecture hall of his normal 10 am criminal justice class, put him on edge. The guys looked like they could be FBI, but Stiles knew the truth. Why was S.H.I.E.L.D., of all the government organizations, recruiting college students. Most of the people in his class may be aged as adults, and almost done with college, but most of them still acted like the irresponsible brats that they hadn't quite yet learned to stop being.

And wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. supposed to be some kind of super-secret organization full of spies?

The middle-aged man that sat on the edge of the desk in front of the classroom finally stood and called for the classes attention.

"I am sure that you are all wondering what is going on, but don't worry. You will all be presented with a test packet, and we encourage that everyone tries their best at answering the question in it. If you do well, more will be explained to you later; if not, don't worry about it." The suspiciously looking FBI agentish looking guy told the room before giving his colleges a nod to start passing out the testing packets.

At first glance, the test seemed odd. The first question being a situational question reading:

There is a train track that splits in two in front of you. On one track, there is 10 people tied down and on the other there is one person tied down. A train is coming, and the track is set to have the train go over the 10 people, and there is a lever next to you that can change its course. What do you do, and why?

Stiles could guess to its purpose, but could they make it any more obvious about what answer they wanted. He gave a discreet scoff at that.

The question after that were quite hilarious to be matter of fact. Like "what is your favorite color and why?", "Make a convincing argument that Jared Leto's Joker was the best of all other versions of the Joker.", the best being a game of spot the differences.

For a moment Stiles thought about speaking up asking what the hell was going on, but he stopped himself and just shrugged. What would it hurt to participate in this little test taking session? So, he gripped his pencil and began to answer the questions as seriously as he could.

Once he was finished, half of the class was already done and gone. He turned it in at the desk where the older (and probably in charge) agent sat and got a closer look at him before leaving.

That evening as he lay in his bed after an intense studying session for his upcoming finals, he thought back to the test and almost giggles at how ridiculous that whole debacle was. _Whatever_, he thought to himself, _it's not like they would actually choose me._

He rolled over and settled in to sleep, just thinking to himself that he was almost done. In 2 weeks, he would be finished with is bachelor’s in criminal science and mythology. Then he could say goodbye to the surprisingly enjoyable, yet still rotten, New York City.

* * *

It only took a week and a half before things went to hell for Stiles. _I can't live anywhere without some kind of problem, can I?_ He thought to himself as he ducked out of the way of concrete debris that flew everywhere. _What the fuck was going on!?!?_

Last think Stiles remembered before hell started to descend on N.Y.C. was a beam of light shooting up from the top of Stark tower and former something that looked like a blackhole or some shit before things started to fly out of it. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he saw some kind of jet overhead, straight for the hordes of what could possibly be aliens that were raining down fire on the city.

Noticing some people standing around in shock, he started to herd them off the streets into one the nearby coffee shops that still had some of the customers and staff cowering in it in fear. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead and then located what seemed to be the most leveled headed person out of the bunch.

"Hey," Stiles called to get the woman's attention, “You need to get everyone into the back rooms, out of sight form the windows." She nodded and started to guide people towards the back of the building as quietly as possible. He peaked out the windows and winced when he saw the jet from earlier go down towards the center of the city, near Stark tower.

Whoever was in that would probably be in need of some help, and there may still be other civilians in the cities center that may be in trouble.

"Dad's gonna ground me for so long after this." The 22-year-old man groaned to himself before he rushed out of the shop and towards the crash site.

Using some alleys as shortcuts, he got there in under 10 minutes, almost running into the odd group that stood there.

Stiles slowly took in each member of the group, as they noticed him as well. One pretty yet lethal looking red headed woman, a blonde with a bow, a seemingly normal looking curly haired guy in glasses and ripped clothes, an armored blonde guy with a hammer and a red cape, another blonde that looked like the embodiment of America, a somewhat familiar red and gold accented metal suit and...

"You!" Stiles exclaimed as he pointed at the middle aged maybe-agent-of-S.H.I.E.L.D.

The older, and 100% percent more refined, older man raised an eyebrow at him before he seemed to recognize him, which to be honest was kind of a shock for Stiles.

"Mr. Stilinski," he responded to the confusion to the people around him, causing Stiles to cringe.

"Yeah, no. Mr. Stilinski is my dad, I go by Stiles. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Maybe the almost-most-likely-agent-of-S.H.I.E.L.D. knew what was going on, or maybe he just happened to be here like Stiles

"How do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" the red demanded, tensing up.

"I said that aloud didn't I? I really need to fix that. Anyways, after that shady ass test you gave us, how could I not?" Stiles question directed at the now definitely-a-S.H.I.E.L.D.-agent.

"Romanoff, stand down. He is a potential cadet after all. We can talk about this later; we have much more important things to handle." He reminded them with wave to the sky above them, still full of the angry mall-cop looking aliens.

"Mall-cop?" the archer inquired with a smirk trying to crawl onto his face.

"Shut it." Stiles pouted, he really needed to stop that.

"You should get out here, son." American-wet-dream told him.

"I think you guys could use the help." Stiles stated as he looked around.

"It's dangerous," the curly haired man rebuffed, “you could get hurt, or worse, killed."

"Eh," Stiles replies, “Been there, done that. Not really that amazing to be honest."

This gained him some curious and worried looks from the ragtag team of almost supernaturally hot people, like seriously why was every time that he had to team up with people, they had to be ridiculously attractive.

"I'll take that as a complement." stated the guy in the red and gold metal death contraption, only for the face guard to lift and Stiles realized that it was Tony Stark. Holy shit! He was talking to Tony fucking Stark. Stiles shook his head, _save the fangirling for later_.

"I can handle myself, thanks. No need to worry 'bout me, you guys should worry about yourselves." He retorted.

"What do you mean, young one?" The long blonde haired, and apparently, out of his time man asked.

"I mean," Stiles started pulling off his backpack and pulling out of jar, “that I don't think your bulletproof." he finished throwing the mountain ash up into the air. When it came back down, it landed in a perfect circle around the group just in time to create a barrier between them and a barrage of blasts from the enemy.

The others seemed to freeze for a second in shock before the agent guy sighed and barked out, “Beat the enemy, recapture Loki, close the portal, then we will talk about this." At the rest of the team sprang into action and left the barrier behind to fight the enemy. Stark and thighmageddon took to the skies to fight the enemies in the air and Stark dropped off Legolas off on a roof top on the way, All-American, the scary red head, and the apparently not hindered by his age agent focused on the ground forces. Stiles turned just in time to see the blessedly normal one in the group start turning green and grow and then charge one of the giant space war whale-worm things.

Stiles rolled his shoulders and felt his spark warm in his chest, time to rumble.

* * *

Good god, Stiles needed a shower. He was covered in sweat, dust, and dirt. He watched the others cuff the maniac that had set the alien army upon New York City. The tired college student turned to Tony Stark who was close by and demanded, "I need a shower, like now. Any chance you have one built into the building that I can use real quick?" The last part came flowing out of Stiles' mouth almost in a desperation. The billionaire gave him a strange look then shrugged.

"Jarvis, guide him to the penthouse upstairs." He called out before speaking to Stiles, "You can borrow some of my clothes, just nothing fancy, got it?" Stiles nodded vigorously and headed to the elevator.

Once the doors to the elevator closed it started to move on its own, to his surprise. As the elevator came to a halt a voice came from the speakers that Stiles didn't know were there until now.

"The bedroom is down the door to the right, Mr. Stilinski." The spark jumped at the sudden announcement and then moved into the fancy penthouse that rested atop Stark tower.

"Are you Jarvis?" He asked as he made his way to the aforementioned door.

"Indeed, Mr. Stilinski. I am an AI built by Sir." The apparent AI responded.

"Oh..." Stiles breathed before requesting, “Just call me Stiles, Jarvis. My dad is Mr. Stilinski." The AI didn't respond as he entered the bedroom and made a beeline for what he assumed (correctly) was the bathroom. "My lord..." he muttered upon entering the grandiose bathroom.

Quickly, the young man shed his filthy clothes and launched himself into the glorious shower. The multi-jetted shower was quick in helping him clean up, and he reluctantly left the shower he would marry Stark for if the billionaire wasn't already taken. He found a plain white t-shirt in one of the drawers and the longest jeans of Stark's that he could find (though it was still a little too short for his long legs).

After returning to the elevator Jarvis informed him that everyone was on the ground floor and they were about to leave. He got down there in time to catch up without running as everyone found got into the ride of their choice. Stiles hopped in with the red head, the robin hood, and agent man. The college student let his eyes fall shut with exhaustion as they made their way to wherever the hell they were going. When they pulled to a final stop, his eyes reopened, and he exited the jeep.

They had all pulled to a stop a waterside vantage point for the Statue of Liberty. Everyone else got out and they formed a semi-circle around the Viking blonde and the psycho, that was apparently his brother? They didn't even look alike. Whatever.

The gave a wave to the blonde and his prisoner as he started to call for someone, and Stiles shouted out just in time, "~Bye, thunder-thighs!~" And with that, the two of them had been beamed up like Captain Kirk and Spock on Star Trek.

The others turned to look at him with a mixture of surprise, amusement, and disbelief. Stark laughed and the others shook their heads, and everyone started to head back to their cars.

"You know, I know this great Shawarma place, and I am really feeling like getting some right now. You guys in?" Stark called back from where he was getting into his car.

Everyone just shrugged and followed the former playboy to the restaurant, where the staff were surprisingly still there. They ordered their food and Tony gave them way too much money for what they ordered, but hey they were getting food right after a full-blown invasion of New York City, these people earned it.

As they settled in silence and started to munch away on the food, they relaxed bit by bit knowing that the battle was now over.

And then Stiles' phone rang, and when he read the caller ID he groaned and threw his head back.

"I am so dead!" He cried out.


	2. Chapter 2

The others looked to him and a couple of them went to ask but he raised a hand to silence them before he answered his phone.

"Heeeeey, Daddio! What's up?" Stiles asked, but he felt his face pull into a grimace when he finished. He pulled the phone away from ear when his dad started yelling so loud that the others could faintly hear it from around the table, and this caused some raised eyebrows and a couple chuckles from the archer and scary redhead. Slowly he pulled the device back to his ear and started to nod along to what his father was to him about until he ran out of steam. After his father quieted down Stiles started to speak.

"Okay, so, yeah. I know I wasn't supposed to get up into anything dangerous while in New York, but people were getting hurt and they were destroying the city, what was I supposed to do, just watch them do it and hope someone would stop them?"

"_YES!_" The Sheriff of Beacon Hills yelled over the phone to his son, "_That's what normal people do Stiles, not fight aliens and get caught on National Television doing it! God, you don't even know. You and those new friends of yours were all over the news. The world knows your faces now and there is no stepping out of the limelight now._" A sigh came out over the phone and Stiles wilted a little because it was his dad's '_I'm not really mad at you, but I am disappointed_' sigh. "_Why didn't you think before jumping into the fray? If you had gotten killed...I..._" He trailed off and the brunette sighed when he heard a choked off sob on the other end.

"I know, dad, but if I hadn't people would have gotten hurt. And I knew the consequences, I was hoping that it wouldn't get on TV but... protecting people and fighting the bad guys is kind of what I do. It's what I've been doing since sophomore year of high school!" Stiles retorted. The others seemed to be intently, and quite rudely if you ask Stiles, listening in to the conversation, so he stood up and moved across the empty main room of the little shawarma place they were eating at.

"_I know, son. I just worry after all that happened here, you going to New York was supposed to be to get away from it all, not run into another mess altogether._" His dad stated from the other end on the line.

"I know. I'm sorry." The younger apologized. They let silence take the conversation for a moment, before Stiles started to talk again. "But, hey, I made some new friends. Doesn't that count for something?" He joked. Stiles turned back to the table of people who were now pretending to not be listening in anymore. Heading back to his seat, listening to his dad chuckle over the phone, he felt a little calmer.

"_Okay, sure. But I'm gonna want to meet these new friends of yours, see if they’re up to the task. You're almost done with your semester, right? I could visit you in a few weeks and we could do some touristy things."_ Noah suggested as Stiles started to eat his food again. The almost-done-college student let himself shrug his shoulders even though he knew his father couldn't see it.

"Sounds good," He replied when he swallowed his food, "I don't know if my new friends have the time, but I definitely will." the Polish American spark finished. At the mention of friends, the others at the table gave up the act and looked at him, a few with raised eyebrows. He shrugged at them. "Anyway, shouldn't you be at work? You should have better work ethic, what kinds of cop watches the news during his shift?" He joked one last time.

"_I'll call you later then, wouldn't want to set a bad example for my misled son, now would I?_" Stiles laughed at that and nodded before saying goodbye to his father and hanging up. There was a moment of silence at the table before a hand landed on his left shoulder, and he turned to see that it was the archer.

"If you need friends that bad you could have just asked." He said before a smirk slid onto his face, "I know a few gals who wouldn't mind, you would have to pay them though." Stiles gave him a dead pan look and brushed his hand off his shoulder before leaning in real close with a smirk of his own.

"I don't know, I think I could use a little more... masculine friend right now." He stated and purposefully eyed the others entire body before leaning back and finishing with, "So if you know any real men, that would be nice." Stark got a good laugh out of that while the doctor gave a little smile and turned his head away a little. The All-American boy was practically blushing and looked a little aghast. The archer scoffed good naturedly and then gave him a smile.

"I like you, kid." He stated then turned to the ultra-agent, "I like him. How likely is S.H.E.I.L.D. to hire him?"

"We were actually about to send out letters for interviews before all of this started." He answered before turning to Stiles, "Though your test was marked as unique during the review process and having now met you I am starting to see why."

The spark shrugged and said, "We're all special snowflakes."

The guy that Stiles once thought was the most normal in the group spoke up from across the table. "I can't believe I just realized why you seem to be giving everyone weird nicknames. I'm Dr. Bruce Banner." At that moment realization spread across that faces of many at the table before a series of introductions began (sans Tony Stark because, well, everyone knows him). After the introductions the red head, Natasha, directed a question at him.

"Do you have magic? Is that how you could do those things?" She asked staring at him very intensely in a way that reminded him of another red head and yet didn't at the same time.

"I mean yeah, but it's still a somewhat new thing for me. I didn't really start using like you saw today until about a year and a half ago." The brunette answered, finishing up the last of his delicious shawarma.

"Wait, so you mean you don't actually have a lot of practice with it?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Well, the mountain ash thing, the powder that I made the circle out of, I have been practicing for almost five years now, but the other stuff, yeah." The others stared at him for a moment before Captain Rogers asked his question.

"So, are you like a... witch or something?" He asked hesitantly.

"Eh, not really. I'm what you call a spark, but it's really complicated so let’s just say that I'm kinda like a witch in the way that I can use magic." The others let that stew a little before Agent Coulson took his chance at participating in this round of twenty questions.

"So, your saying witches are real?" At that Stiles gave a hesitant nod cause he wasn't quite sure how much he could trust these guys. "Therefore, there could be other things that exist?" and that question made him hesitate to answer and the others noticed, and some stares went a little wider with anticipation.

"Yeah," Stiles started but continued before anyone could interrupt, "but I will neither confirm or deny which ones and if any is or isn't one! People have a right to their privacy and you guys aren't, and have reason to be, a part of that world. It's not my secrets to tell."

This put a slight pout on Stark's face at not getting the info he wanted, but he didn't push it. Agent Coulson and Natasha looked a little disgruntled as well but as knew not to push it. Stiles couldn't stand the silence that followed so he stood and started to make his way out while calling back to the others.

"Well I would stay but apparently I have a letter coming soon that says I have a job interview, better make sure I am home when it comes!" As he backed out of the door, he saw a few smiles appear and Clint and Steve even chuckled a little, and then Stark called.

"Not if my letter gets there first!" Causing Agent Coulson to look at Stark slightly aghast and that made Stiles laugh as he headed out, not really expecting to see any of them soon, after all, people don't stick around Stiles because they want to be friends, but rather because he has something they want.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like a stress relief fic for me, so it will be kinda silly and may not make much sense at points. But I write this to stop thinking about the harder things in my life, so if you don't like it, then just don't read it.


End file.
